


Osu!!!

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's been over five years since Zushi met Gon and Killua at Heaven's Arena, and they stop by for a visit. Their game of truth or dare gets a bit out of hand, though.
Relationships: Wing/Zushi (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Osu!!!

“Zushi I dare you to ask Wing to suck his dick.” 

“Killua, NO! You can’t just ask him to-” But Gon’s plea was quickly cut off. 

“Okay.” 

Zushi felt a lump in his throat form as he stood up, knees clicking together slightly. 

It was just a stupid game of truth or dare. Or, it was supposed to be, before Gon cracked out the bottle of vodka that he won from an earlier match. The three of them were catching up, for “old times sake” in Gon and Killua’s room. While Gon and Killua had been off travelling the world, Zushi had remained behind at Heaven’s Arena to train. It had been almost five years since they’d seen each other, and somehow the two of them were surprised that he managed to become a floor master. Zushi had rolled his eyes at them; he wasn’t the 11 year old they remembered him to be anymore, Wing had trained him well.

But that was the first mistake of the night. Wing. It had been a few turns ago, and Killua had already gotten himself  _ wasted _ . 

“Aren’t you immune to most poisons? Isn’t alcohol a poison?” asked Zushi, trying to read the label on the bottle. He was significantly tipsy himself right now, but trying to hold it together. Gon took the bottle from him right as Killua tried to grab for it. 

“I haven’t maintained my immunities since I quit being an assassin,” he said. Gon rolled his eyes at him. “What, it’s not  _ fun _ to be stuck inside all cramped up because I ate things that are toxic, it’s like, microdosing: won’t outright kill you, but it will make you sick.”

“Fair,” said Zushi; he wouldn’t want to do that either. 

“Anyways, Zushi, you talk a lot about Wing, it kind of sounds like you have a crush on him~”

“I do  _ not _ !” exclaimed Zushi, but the blush on his cheeks gave it away. Killua and Gon exchanged a playful glance. 

“It’s okay if you do, it’s just talk,” said Gon, brushing it off. “He’s kind of cute. Anyways, Zushi, truth or dare.”

The moment he said truth was the moment he realized what the two of them were up to.

“So, do you have a crush on Wing?” Gon’s golden eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Zushi just grabbed the bottle and took a swig. So what if he had a crush on Wing? He did spend a whole bunch of time with him, and besides the other few students Wing taught, there weren’t too many other people to talk to, especially not around his age. Sure, there were the odd two or three other teens that would show up to Heaven’s Arena, but they usually already had their own groups they were in, and it was hard to fit in with people who had been travelling together for a while. That, and though he didn’t want to admit it to Gon and Killua, Wing was a lot more than just “kind of cute”. Zushi felt himself getting a bit flustered just thinking about him. 

“Aw yea I  _ knew _ it,” teased Killua.

And here he was, four turns later, Killua propositioning him to suck Wing’s dick. Oh, what the hell, might as well just mess around for fun and games. He could hear Gon and Killua arguing a bit in the room as he closed the door, counting trying to remember Wing’s room number so he knew whether to press the up or down button on the elevator. He pressed the up button and waited patiently until the elevator reached his floor. It was empty. The moment the doors closed was the moment it all hit him. Was he really going up to Wing’s room in the middle of the night to joke about wanting to give him a blowjob? Yeah. Was it really just a “joke” proposition? Zushi didn’t want to answer that to himself. 

Zushi stood outside the door and took a deep breath. It was just a dare, it was just for fun. He could explain to Wing after it was over, that it was just him and the other boys messing around. This wasn’t a big deal at all, now that he thought about it. Right. He knocked on the door. 

There was a pause of about twenty seconds in which Zushi considered just leaving and going back to the room with a fake story of Wing yelling at him. But the door opened quickly and haphazardly, as if Wing was wholeheartedly ready to face whatever was on the other side. His glasses were crooked and slightly pushed down his nose, and his shirt was untucked, as always, but looked a bit hastily put together. His hair was slightly tousled, but then again it usually was. 

“Oh, Zushi? I thought you were with Gon and Killua. Did you need something, though?” asked Wing, eyeing him up and down. Zushi remained silent for a second before blurting it out. 

“I want to suck your dick.”

The moment the words left his lips, Zushi felt like the world was crashing down around him. He’d said it, he told his  _ teacher _ that he wanted to suck his dick. The realization hit him that even if he admitted it was just a game of truth or dare, it would still make things  _ awkward _ between them. Hell, it was awkward  _ now _ . Zushi felt minutes,  _ hours _ , pass in the time it took for Wing to speak up again. Would he be disappointed? Angry? Pissed off? Would he yell at him? Zushi almost didn’t want to hear the answer. 

But the light from the hallway glinted off Wing’s glasses as he pushed them up further upon his face. Something wasn’t right. 

“Oh, I thought you’d never ask,” said Wing, voice lowered but demanding. Zushi’s train of thought derailed and crashed into the station. Huh?  _ What? WHAT??? _

“Wait, you mean-”

Wing grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into his room, closing the door behind him. The two of them usually roomed separately in Heaven’s Arena, especially since Wing had more students than just him, now. But as he looked around the room, it seemed characteristically Wing. It was a mess, to say the least, but an organized mess. His clothes were laid out on a chair, but all nicely folded. Papers covered his desk, but in about six different stacks. Everything was neat, but cluttered all at the same time. 

“I mean, it would be a bit wrong for me to come onto you, don’t you think? Inappropriate, even,” said Wing, unbuckling his pants. “But you’re the one who asked, so-”

Zushi couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or if his head really was just spinning from Wing’s crude language. Had he wanted to fuck him  _ before _ Zushi asked? He wasn’t just an opportunist? Something about the thought made him feel a bit tingly inside. Wing was hot, objectively speaking. And it didn’t help that a lot of their training involved physical contact, it was no wonder he’d developed a crush on him a few years ago. But that’s what it was supposed to be, just an innocent crush of a student on his mentor. Apparently, Zushi had struck the jackpot. 

“It’s just extra training, right?” joked Zushi, wondering if he should help Wing slip his pants off or not. Wing was already half hard, but with just a few strokes he’d managed to give himself a full one. He’d seen Wing’s junk before whenever they were in a locker room, or if they went to the hot springs, but never erect like this. 

“Whatever makes you feel better about it,” mumbled Wing, sitting back on his bed now that his pants were off. “Normally I’d have you on your knees but I’m a bit… tired.” Now on top of the bed, Zushi was at the perfect angle to peak into Wing’s half opened night stand. His eyes widened when he saw the size of the dildos he had in there. No wonder he looked so frazzled; horny bastard. 

Zushi got on his elbows and inched himself closer until his face was between Wing’s legs. It looked so different up close. He took the base of it in his hand. Could he really fit this in his mouth?

“So do I just-” 

Wing lifted his hips upwards slightly and Zushi opened his mouth wider, trying to take as much of it in his mouth as he could. Suddenly, Wing’s dick hit the back of his throat, hard, and he flinched. 

Wing pressed his palm against Zushi’s forehead until his mouth slid off his dick. He had a cheery look on his face, but Zushi knew it all too well: he had fucked up. 

“Zushi, have you ever sucked a dick before?”

Zushi felt his cheeks heating up with embarrassment at Wing’s statement. Obviously he hadn’t, but he assumed Wing just wanted to hear him say it himself. 

“No-”

“Never, ever, use your teeth again,” said Wing, poking him on the top of his nose playfully, but everything about him felt much more threatening than that. “Okay? Glad we had this little talk.”

“Me too-” Zushi could barely finish his sentence before Wing had stuck the tip of his cock right back in his mouth. Zushi wrapped his lips around it, opening his mouth wider so he could avoid scraping the sides with his teeth again. He shuddered at the thought, imagining what sharp objects like teeth would feel against his own dick.

“Take your time, don’t choke on it,” said Wing, sounding less sincere but more amused by himself. Zushi rolled his eyes. It was an accident, he didn’t intentionally try to trigger his gag reflex. “Think less like you’re sucking on a straw and more like you’re eating a popsicle.” 

Even during a blowjob, Wing was giving him pointers. What did he expect? But that little tip seemed to make a world of a difference: the moment he started to swirl his tongue around was the moment that Wing leaned his head back and started to get red in the face. 

“Yes, Zushi, just like that,” he said, gripping his hands tightly into Zushi’s hair. Zushi felt his own erection swell up just at the command of Wing’s hitched voice. Here Wing was, a sweaty flustered mess, and it was all because of  _ his  _ own actions. Zushi took him deeper in his mouth again, a bit more in control this time. He noticed Wing had kept his glasses on, and wondered if this was because he wanted to see him clearer, blushing at the implications.

There was some part in the back of his mind that was still wondering if he was doing a good job, or if Wing was just humoring him because he wanted to encourage him to do better. This thought quickly became irrelevant with the entry of a taste that Zushi hadn’t experienced before. His eyes widened. Holy shit, he had actually made Wing come. 

“Nice work, Zushi,” said Wing, petting the side of his face. Zushi half expected him to reach out and give him one of his gold stickers, but was silently grateful that he didn’t. Zushi swallowed as best he could and took Wing’s cock out of his mouth, careful not to make a mess.

“It doesn’t taste as bad as I thought it would, it’s still a bit weird,” said Zushi, wiping his mouth. Wing sat up next to him, hand resting on his thigh. Zushi felt himself tense up the moment Wing started to move it closer up towards his hips. Was he…?

“Do you want me to give you a... supplemental lesson?” asked Wing, readjusting his glasses. Zushi had to bite his lip to keep himself from coming. The air in the room was hot and humid but that wasn’t the only reason he was feeling beads of sweat drip down his face. “It’s getting a bit hot in here, why don’t we cool down.” That was the only invitation Zushi needed to finish undoing the buttons on Wing’s shirt. He ran his hands down his bare chest; Wing wasn’t a bulky guy, but he did have a fair amount of muscle definition. A few seconds later, and Zushi weaseled out of the rest of his clothes. He’d already been gone for this long, what was a few more minutes?

* * *

“What took you so long?” asked Killua with a smirk on his face. Zushi put on his best sad face and sat back down. 

“Wing gave me a nice long scolding about etiquette and why my language was highly inappropriate,” lied Zushi, crossing his arms. 

“Oh, so that’s what we’re calling it now,” muttered Killua under his breath. Zushi looked to Gon for support, but it looked like he was holding back laughter.

“Wait, I didn’t-”

“It’s okay, we’re just messing with you,” reassured Gon.

“Yeah, there’s no way Wing’d actually agree to that,” scoffed Killua. So they were just joking. Zushi smirked back at them, relieved but for all the wrong reasons. 


End file.
